User talk:Applestorm
Welcome! 'Ello there. This is Howl speaking. Welcome to the wiki! if you have any character requests, signature requests, or even just questions, just drop by my talk page c: . 23:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Heya, Applestorm, and welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, charart requests, or signature requests, feel free to let me know! 00:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Applestorm, can I be your friend? BTW nice pinkish red fur! Sure thing, Thanks for the compliment. I checked it out, and originally, Sageleaf had named her own picture like that. Then you must of uploaded your pic with the same name, and it overlapped hers. If you check here, you can see that yours uploaded over hers. If you don't want it like that, you can re-upload your image with a different name. :) 20:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for dealing with the problem! That was very sweet of you. 00:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome! And thank you. I think yours is really cute. I love the shade of red!! ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 01:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I DONT WANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST of all, I am in RIVERCLAN not thunderclan!!!! SECOND of all, I happen to HATE TIGERSTAR!!!! AND THIRD OF ALL, WHAT THE XXXX DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?!?! HUH HU!?!? WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you make me sad. btw i did eat jb.... NOW DIE!!!!!!! the end. Dawntooth 01:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC)DawntoothDawntooth 01:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) 19:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Applestorm 19:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 19:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Applestorm 19:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) wo picture rule Hate to sound like a prick, but there's a two picture limit on your personal page. I just thought I would inform you before an administator comes and removes an image ^^; 02:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello. Wanna be wiki friends? need 2 know who u r first. sign your name using four ~'s or press the button that says signiture or type your wiki name and ill find u on here 23:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Applestorm 23:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey Applestorm, love the name btw, and nice drawing of crowfeather on the PCA talk page! Atelda 04:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) So whats up? Atelda Nothing much, my friend Adderstripe totally messed up Character art putting my picture of silverstream up! He got in a big fight with the administrators and so I broke up with him, not only that! He fell in love with this she-cat flea thing named Maplerunner. luvs Hey GAL!!! LUV U MY LITTLE APPLE OF MY EYES.... <3 U !!!! Adderstripe 19:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I have an evil plan...... In the middle of the night on Thursday maybe..... Let's do something bad...... I know how u said u hated the senior warriors and the leaders of project character art because they are bossy and only allow 2 images on your user page... Let's do some revenge for their rules... I'll put U as the leader of it and I'll put your images up instead of those other bad ones and say in BOLD LETTERS... " u GUYS ARE BOSSY & U NEED TO CHANGE YOUR RULES FOR ART...." What do u think my luv...... U'll be the star that night and show your art to the world... Mwahahahahahahahaha Adderstripe 19:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cheetahpaw Hey Applestorm! Cool name!! Wanna be freinds! I also LOVE your charcat it's very pretty! It's O.K if I help you with the Sageleaf problem, right? Cheetahpaw 21:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC)CheetahpawCheetahpaw 21:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't know you. What is Egg drop? Cheetahpaw 21:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC)CheetahpawCheetahpaw 21:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I put that there lol! Cheetahpaw 20:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC)CheetahpawCheetahpaw 20:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I needed some method of advertizing my return so I used Night's page... Cheetahpaw 17:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Cheetahpaw Friends? Hi Applestorm, can I be your friend? Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 08:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) BFFL!!!!!!!! Hello there Apple! Just want to say hi! haha ur my bffl c ya! 17:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Nightwhisker Well Jacob is my BTBFL and Hannah is my BTBFE I <3 warriors 02:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) k now what is a BTBFE??? i never heard that one. please leave messages on my talk page cuz i hardly knew u sent me something... but i AM ur bffl, right? 20:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Nightwhisker Judging from your idiotic ways of speaking and accusing me of art theft, you're not 13 either, smartass. And I did draw that, I have sketches and screens to prove it. Your art style is nowhere near mine anyway. (dipshit) Judging from your idiotic ways of speaking and accusing me of art theft, you're not 13 either, smartass. And I did draw that, I have sketches and screens to prove it. Your art style is nowhere near mine anyway. (dipshit)